Valentime For Some Fun
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: CARTOONVERSE There is a Valentine's dance at Lydia's class. Provoked by Claire, She decides to go saying she already has a date. But lying always makes everything worse. Can Beetlejuice find a way to make things better or worse for his best friend?BJxLyds


Yay! Another Beetlejuice fanfic! Aren't you so happy? XD Hehehehe. This has nothing to do with my other stories, by the way. I think Holidays is a theme with me XD Enjoy! Oh yeah, forgive me if some crap I write is inaccurate (mainly the whole school thing. I'm not really too familiar with her school system XD) Once again, for inspiration, I thank you, Angi! This is Cartoonverse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice, He would be property of Lydia Deetz x3

Beetlejuice woke up late that day. He let out a big yawn as he sat up and looked around. He hadn't changed into his night clothes the night before. He'd been up late and just dozed off.

Jumping to his feet, He put a hand to his head, "Man, I slept late! Oh well, doesn't matter!" the ghost laughed, "Time to go _find _some breakfast! Hehehe"

Beetlejuice ran out of his bedroom and into the living room. He looked around for a few moments and then spotted a big, fat bug to his right. He licked his lips, exposing his green tongue and launched himself at it. He shoved it into his mouth with a loud crunch and then sat on the floor with a satisfied look on his face. He could hear a clock chiming behind him and jerked his head upward.

A smile came to his face, "Ooooh! Lyds, get's back from school soon!" He jumped to his feet, "Better get some pranking in while I still can, hehe…"

Beetlejuice walked over to the door, opening it. He took a breath and then started in a sprint out of his apratment only be stopped by slamming into something that was right in front of his door. He stuck to it for a second and then fell flat on his back with a small "Ouch…"

He pulled himself up off the ground and looked up at the object he'd ran into. Beetlejuice glared upward at the huge object in his way. A strange look came to his face as his eyes gazed upon what seemed to be a enormous, red heart that now had a huge crack from where he rammed into it. He glared at it once again and began jumping up an down, "Who put this stupid thing here?"

A huge bucket appeared in his hand. He threw his arm back with the bucket in his hands and then forward, splashing the contents all over the heart. The heart began to melt and shrink in size and Beetlejuice had a smirk on his face. He bent down and picked up some of the melted heart and stood back up, "Acid…Doesn't it just melt your heart? Hahahaha!" He began laughing as he kicked around the melted heart.

It was then that Jacques came up to him. He began looking around as if he were searching for something.

Beetlejuice saw him and snorted, "Lose something?"

Jacques turned to his neighbor, "Ah, yes, Beattlejuice, deed you see a big 'eart around 'ere someplace?"

Beetlejuice opened his arms, "What? You mean besides mine?" He laughed but Jacques didn't seem very amused.

"Seriously…?" He asked again.

Beetlejuice's smirk didn't leave and he pointed to the pink and red mess on the floor."I believe that's what you're looking for…"

Jacques put a hand on his head as he looked at the liquidy substance on the ground, " Aah! Beattlejuice! Why would you do such a thiing?"

Beetlejuice hunched his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "Why would leave it here in the hallway…Right in front of my door?"

"T'was a giift…" He stood up.

Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow, "Gift…?"

"Oui. I got it from someone for Valentine's!" Jacques replied

Beetlejuice folded his arms and asked, "Valentine's?"

The skeleton looked at him, "Oui! Valentine's Day! Surely you've heard of Valentine's day!"

Beetlejuice scratched his head, "Valentine's….Valentine's…Valentine's" He shifted his weight a few times and looked upward in deep thought. It seemed as though he had no idea what his neighbor was going on about, "doesn't ring a bell…" Just then a huge bell fell from the sky and rang loudly in his ears. He covered them, "Then again…"

Jacques looked rather shocked, "Oh la la! You don't know about Valentine's day?"

"Of_ course_ I know about Valentine's day!" Beetlejuice jumped up and yelled, blowing Jacques to pieces literally, "I just don't celebrate it because it's for SAPPY and MUSHY loooooseeeeeers!"

Jacques proceeded putting himself back together, "Ah don't understand, Beattlejuice, Why do you 'ate this holiday so much?"

Beetlejuice glared at him, "Well! It's not because I've never gotten anything or something like that!"

Jacques looked at him strange, "Are you suuuuure?"

"Yeeees…." The ghost replied in a most impatient way.

"But it's Valentine's day!" He continued.

Beetlejuice's hands tightened, "If I hear that ONE more time…."

"I bet it iiiis!" said Ginger coming up from above them. She was busy putting up hearts and other Valentine's day related decorations up on the ceiling.

Jacques looked up at her, "Ah, Ginger! What are you doooing up zere?"

Ginger smiled, "Decorating for Valentine's day!"

Beetlejuice nearly pulled his hair out and zoomed for the door.

He left the Roadhouse and let out a relieved sigh as he he closed the door and leaned on it. He wiped sweat off of his forehead, "Phew! Glad _that's _over with!"

Beetlejuice then opened his eyes and saw that almost the whole Neitherworld around him was decorated with pink and red balloons and decorations everywhere. His head spun around wildly as he screamed. The ghost then ran off trying to search for someplace that wasn't. However, it was no use. It appeared that the whole Neitherworld seemed to be in the Holiday spirit.

"I feel like I'm being closed in!" Beetlejuice yelled, crying a little. All of a sudden, he was trapped in an extremely small box. "And I'm not closterphobic!"

He escaped and then continued searching in the Neitherworld in hopes that the whole place hadn't gone totally insane.

Meanwhile, In the Living world, the school day was almost over for Lydia. She was in class. Her teacher was giving some kind of lecture that was really just review so it kind of bored her. She spent her time drawing pictures of ghosts and monsters in her notebook. Class was finally over and she closed her notebook, gathered her things and left. She met with her friends Bertha and Prudence in the hallway. Lydia glanced around the hall how everyone was gathered around chatting. No one was really getting ready to leave yet. They were crowded around a table.

Claire Brewster's voice took over the room, "Like, step up everybody! Put your name in, like, a raffle for your chance to be with me for a whole, like day! Who could ask for more?" She did her usual snobby laugh and then added, "Uh, hotties only. No looosers!"

Lydia turned to her friends.

"What's with everybody?" She blinked, putting a hand on her side.

Bertha looked at Prudence and then back at Lydia, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Lydia shrugged, looking at them with confusion.

"This!" Prudence jumped up and handed Lydia a paper.

Lydia read the paper and then finally realized and her eyes lowered, unimpressed, "Oh, this."

"Yeah. The Valentine's party at our school! It's bound to be tons of fun!" Bertha said.

Prudence smiled, "Are you going?"

Lydia smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I don't think so…" She began to walk out of the building with her friends, passing Claire's table on the way out.

Claire saw her and had a perfect opportunity to be her usual snobby, mean self. She told the guys at her table, "Like, one second, hotties!" She jumped away from her table and came up behind the young goth girl

"Hello there, Lydia!" Claire said with a laugh.

A blank and almost reluctant look came to her face, "Hello, Claire…"

"So, are you, like, going to show up at the V-day party?" the blonde asked.

Lydia took in a breath and was just about to answer but Claire interrupted her with another one of her laughs, "Like, what am I even saying! Of _course _you're not coming! Hahaha! I, like, can't even believe I suggested it!"

Lydia glared and turned her head to face her, "Hey, who said I _wasn't _going?"

"I, mean, Come on, seriously! Would you really want to, like, embarrass yourself like that?"

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "_Embarrass _myself?"

"Like, yeeeeah! I mean…" Claire stifled a laugh, "Do you…actually…like…_think _that _you_ could get a date? Ahahahaha!" She burst into laughter and then turned to her group behind, "Little Miss Goth Girl, actually thinks she could get a date!"

Everyone else aside from Lydia, Prudence, and Bertha started laughing.

"I mean…" She looked up and put her hands on her face, "Who in their right mind would want you…when they could have me! Like, seriously! Ahahaha!"

Lydia gritted her teeth and tightened her fists. She got up in Claire's face and pointed at her, "Hey! Brewster! It just so happens that I _am_ coming to the Valentine's party! And I already _have _a date, so there!"

Claire just blinked at her as Lydia stomped off towards the door. Claire gave an evil smirk, "Like, No escorts!"

"It's not!" Lydia put a hand on the handle and then stopped and yelled with her eyes closed, "You'll see!" Lydia then stormed out and rode her bike home.

Beetlejuice couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away. So he got a bright idea. Lydia was due home from school any minute so he rushed and waited at the mirror for the moment that she entered to room. He wasn't waiting very long either. A second after he arrived, she entered the room with a very angry expression and slammed her door shut. This intrigued him slightly. He wouldn't ask yet, though.

"Babes!" Beetlejuice yelled with wide eyes.

Lydia saw him and her eyes widened too, "Beetlejuice!" She ran over to the mirror.

He put his arms on her shoulders and she put hers on his. They both screamed in unison, "Take me away from this horrible place!"

They both took a step back and separated. Beetlejuice and Lydia looked at eachother with a confused look and a "Huh?"

"Lyds! It's like a nightmare!" He began pulling on his hair, "There's pink…EVERYWHERE!" A bunch of pink confetti fell from behind him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Lydia motioned for him to slow down with her arms, "What are you talking about, BJ?"

"Oh, babes!" He began crying, "I'm a prisoner!" chains appeared on his wrists and his suit changed to a prison uniform.

"What? How?" Lydia was still confused.

"It's…It's Valentine's day!" He yelled.

Lydia glanced to the side, "Don't remind me…"

"Come on, you gotta let me out! Come on, Come on, Come on!" Beetlejuice begged, changing back to normal and clasping his hands together, "I'll diiiiie in here!"

"Beej, You're already dead!" Lydia said.

He just looked at her with a really pleading look that she had to do as he asked.

"Alright," Lydia nodded and raised her hands, "Beetlejuice! Beetlej—" All of sudden, she was cut off by her mom slamming her door open.

"Lydia!" She screeched.

"Aaaaaah!" Lydia screamed as her eyes widened at her Mother's sudden entrance. Beetlejuice had instantly changed into Lydia's canopy curtains.

Her Mother put her hands on her hips, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Umm…" Lydia glanced at her arms that were still up in the air and lowered them instantly, giving her Mother a really cheesy smile, "N-nothing, Mother! Just practicing a new song I heard! Hehehe"

Mrs. Deetz gave her an odd look, "You're acting very strange…"

Lydia shrugged and laughed, "Mother, I always act strange…"

"Oh, that's right!" He mother laughed as well. She then put a finger to her chin, "Now, what did I come up here for…Oh, yes! I heard you were going to the Valentine's day dance at the school!"

Beetlejuice glanced at Lydia strangely when she said that.

Lydia put a hand to her face, "What…would make you say that?"

Mrs. Deetz closed her eyes and smiled, "That nice girl, Claire Brewster, called saying she was really looking forward to you coming."

The goth's eyes widened, "She…did?"

"Yes!" He mother nodded and turned towards the door, "Oh! I must get to work on your dress! If I hurry, I can have it finished by tonight just in time!"

Lydia screamed and she blocked the entrance of the door, "Ah, no, no, no, Mother! I'm _sure _I can come up with something myself…hehehe. No use putting your creativity to waste"

Her mother still tried to leave, "Oh, nonsense! I insist! You're going to _love _it!" She was able to push Lydia over and exit the door, shutting it behind her.

Lydia stood up and couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself at her bed and began crying, "Oh, my life is over!"

Beetlejuice began to speak, "Hey, mine's been over for 600 years, heh!"

"It's not funny, Beetlejuice!" Lydia punched the bed and tears began to fall from her eyes.

His eyes drooped and he turned into the pillow she was laying on, "Come ooooon, Babes! It can't be as bad as what I had to endure in the Neitherworld!"

Lydia sat up and sniffed, "But it is! I don't know how I'm going to face anyone at the dance!"

Beetlejuice snorted, "Hey, Lyds, _yooooou're_ the one who said you'd go…"

"I know but I couldn't help it!" She threw her arms up, "That Claire Brewster…Ugh! She gets me soooo angry!"

"Yeah, that girl's definitely got sand in her shorts!" Beetlejuice laughed turning into an old pair of shorts with sand all around them.

Even puns weren't making Lydia feel any better. She just sunk her head and covered her eyes with her hands crying some more, "Oh! But she was right! There's no way I can face the dance tonight. I don't even have a date and there's no way I could find one by tonight!"

"Hey, who says you need a date?" Beetlejuice asked.

Lydia narrowed he eyes and leaned her head on a hand, "Her! She said I could never get one…"

Beetlejuice frowned as he looked at Lydia. He hated to see her so upset even though he'd never openly tell that to her face. He also hated Valentine's day and everything about it. What could he do to make her cheer up? The ghost transformed himself into a hankerchief and presented himself to Lydia. She was taken a bit aback by the gesture but she took it.

"Thanks, Beej…" Lydia smiled a little and wiped her eyes. She then blew her nose, forgetting for a moment that it was her best friend who actually was the tissue. She held him away from her face, "Oops, hehehe"

But Beetlejuice just had a heavenly expression on his face, "Ah…filth, you know _I_ love it!"

Lydia laughed for the first time that day. That made Beetlejuice a little happier. He changed into a pillow in front of her. Lydia just smiled at him in an adoring way. It made him feel a bit awkward and he didn't know why. He always felt that way when he was doing something nice and he really didn't pride himself in being nice that often. Lydia was worth it though, he thought. Shaking away his thoughts, his usual smile came back to his face, "Now, you were saaaaaying….?"

"Oh! Right!" Lydia smiled and cleared her throat. She rose her arms once more and glanced both ways to be sure no one interrupted her this time, "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

"Yeeees!" Beetlejuice changed into his normal self and floated in mid air, "Thanks, Babes, I owe ya. I'm free! Yeah!" He streched his arms and put them behind his head, "Believe me, that place is sappier than a Maple tree…" He changed into a tree and giggled.

Lydia laughed, "That's not even a Maple tree…"

"Ah…" He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!" He laughed and changed back to normal.

She laughed again and jumped off her bed. A frown came back to her face and she kicked the floor and said in a low voice, "I still don't know what I'm going to do about the party…"

"Who says you needed to bring someone, anyways?" He questioned.

"Oh, that…" Lydia folded her arms and looked to the side, "I was so upset that I said I already had someone to bring! Now I don't know what I'm going to do…" She put both hands on her head.

Beetlejuice put a hand to his chin and looked upward, trying to think so something. All of a sudden he got an idea and his head turned into a lightbulb, "I've got it!"

Lydia looked up at him, "Huh?"

"_I'll_ go with you to the party!" Beetlejuice smirked.

The young goth's eyes widened and a smile couldn't help but spread across her face, "Really? That sounds like a freaktastic idea!" She jumped up and down once or twice.

"Yeeeeah!" Beetlejuice smiled.

"So, you'll come as my d—" She was cut off by him talking.

"I'll come as Mr. Beetleman! Your multi-talented handyman slash caterer slash party manager!" As he spoke he transformed into his overalls and hat, holding a plate of food, party favors, and a wrench.

It wasn't what she thought it was going to be but she was still extremely happy. Beetlejuice always made things better for her…well, when he wasn't making them worse, anyways.

"Alright, BJ!" She smiled but then looked at him with an odd expression and shrugged, "But what's the wrench for?"

Beetlejuice looked at said wrence and he tossed it behind him, "Oh you know, just to make sure nothing comes crashing from the ceiling during the dance…And falls on Claire's head, hahahaha!"

Lydia laughed, "Beetlejuice! You wouldn't!"

Beetlejuice looked to the side and smiled, "Oh, yes I would…" He looked back at Lydia, "Come on, Lyds, I thought you knew me by now!"

"Please promise me that you _won't_ try sending anyone to the Neitherworld during the dance" She asked.

"You mean, I can send her there afterwards?" The ghost grinned.

"Beetlejuice…" She put her hands on her hips.

He lifted both of his hands, dropping everything he was carrying, "Okay! Okay! Okay! I promise!" Behind his back, he crossed his fingers but the young girl didn't see it.

"This is going to be amazing! I don't know what I'm going to do about Claire but now that you're coming, I'm sure things'll really be exciting!" Lydia smiled but then remembered something and looked at her best friend, "Waaaait…I thought you hated Valentine's day…" She smirked.

"Ah, you know…" He jumped over to where she was and put an arm around her, "Anything for you, Babes!"

Lydia looked over at him with her arms folded, "Not another get rich quick scam, is it?"

"Oh, how lowly you think of me!" He shrunk for a moment and then turned back to normal size, "Can't a guy just do something nice for his best friend?"

Lydia laughed, " A guy, yes. You, that's a different story…"

Beetlejuice lowered his eyes, "Babes…Come on!"

Lydia waved her arms, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Thanks, Beej! I know you're trying to help!" She gave him a tight hug.

"And hey, if I get rich in the process, what's the harm?" He giggled.

She pushed him away with a laugh, "Haha, I knew it!"

Beetlejuice rose into the air with glee and a goofy grin on his face, "So, you _do_ know me after all!"

"All too well!" Lydia nodded.

Time passed and it was barely two hours till the party. Lydia stood looking at herself in the mirror with a horrified expression on her face. She was wearing a neon pink dress with a light pink sash and near the bottom was a bunch of lacy frill. The top of her sleeves were padded and poofy and her hairtie was replaced by an enormous red bow. She saw Beetlejuice behind her from her reflection in the mirror.

"Just get it over with…." Lydia spoke in a tragic way looking downward.

"Alright….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He began laughing wildly and kicking in midair as if he couldn't control himself. He fell to the floor and began punching it as he continued laughing.

Lydia really couldn't get offended and she couldn't blame him. She played with the pink fabric, examining it, hoping it would look better with time but that was highly doubtable. To her, this dress was the worst horror movie she'd ever seen. Lydia glanced back at Beetlejuice, "Are you done yet?"

"Almost, Babes…" He continued laughing wildly and it died about a second or two later. He stood up straight and spoke in a fancy way, "Now I'm done!"

"Oh, Beetlejuice!" She covered her eyes with her hands, "I look hideous!"

"Nah…" He snorted, "You look really….cuuuute" He began laughing again and covered his mouth with a hand.

Lydia slumped her shoulders, "Gee, thanks…"

"What? I could have said…you look repulsive, but that would just be mean!" Beetlejuice laughed again.

She glared back at him and walked over to her bed. She took a large pillow from her bed and smacked him on the head with it using a lot of force. The pillow fell to the ground. Beetlejuice put a hand to his head and rubbed it, "Heeeey! What?"

"Hmmph!" Lydia leaned on her mirror stand, still keeping a glare on her face.

"I mean, come on, Lyds. Can you really blame me?" There was still a hint of joke in his voice.

Lydia let out a sigh and lowered her eyes, "I guess not…"

"Hey, Lydia!" Beetlejuice set a hand on her shoulder, "I've got an idea…" She turned around to look at him to find a smirk on his face. Lydia raised her eyebrows as he removed the bow from on top of her head. A sewing needle appeared in his hand, "Why don't we…_fix_ it?"

Lydia's eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on her face as well. He began to laugh and she joined him, "Alright! You provide the juice, I'll provide the dress…" She bent down and took a sketchbook out from under her bed.

She sat on her bed and began drawing. Beetlejuice sat behind her, gazing over her shoulder. "Ooooh, I liiiike that….I mean, I'd never wear it but you know what I mean, hehehe" She was almost finished drawing and he lifted a hand, "Just tell me when, Babes!"

Lydia put her pencil down and held up her sketchbook, "There! Finished! Looks simply ghoulistic!"

She handed it to Beetlejuice, "I'll say! Alright!" He rubbed his palms together and laughed.

Lydia jumped off the bed and stood in the middle of the room, "Okay, juice me!"

"Anytime, Babes!" He laughed and turned into a large cup of juice, making her giggle.

Beetlejuice changed back to normal and took out a large gun that said 'The Juicer' on the side. He ripped the page out of her sketchbook and stuffed inside the gun. He put his hands on the trigger, "Ready? Don't care! Fire! Hahaha!" He shot the trigger and Lydia turned into a large piece of paper.

She glared, "Beetlejuice…"

"Haha! Okay, sorry…." He smiled and then shot again.

Lydia looked completely transformed. She was now wearing a long black dress. The sleeves were long and partially covered her fingers like fingerless gloves. The bottom half went out a little bit and it had silver spiderweb trimming. The top half was all black with a red collar. She also had a red bat design in the center. Her hair had a red and black hair tie. She spun around in it and giggled happily, "Oh, Beetlejuice! You did it! It's perfect!"

Beetlejuice seemed to just be gazing at her in an adoring way. It was like he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful.

"Beeeeetlejuuuice? Helllooo in there?" Lydia waved a hand in front of his face.

He finally snapped out of his recent state and just smiled at her, "Oh well, you know! I aim to please…" He blew on his gun and then threw it behind him.

"Haha, since when?" Lydia giggled but didn't wait for his answer. She just gave him a big hug, "Thanks, Beej…I just can't say that enough!"

"Then don't, Babes cause I love hearing it, haha!" Beetlejuice laughed, "Now come on, we gotta get going. I still have to set up, remember?"

"Oh, right," Lydia smiled, "Mr. Beetleman…"

"Thaaaaaaaat's right!" Beetlejuice transformed into his overalls and hat once more, "If you smell something...It's probably the deeeelicious food I've got cookin' up for tonight….or…" He smelled himself, "It's probably me, haha!"

Lydia laughed again, "Wait a minute, BJ, there's one thing that'll make this outfit complete!"

Beetlejuice rose an eyebrow and she ran over to her mirrorstand. She took a spider brooch off the table and put it on. Yes, it was the same spider brooch Beetlejuice had got her for their One Year Anniversary. That made Beetlejuice smile.

The two left the room and walked down the hallway and to the top of the stairs, "Okay this is it," said Lydia, "I have to go listen to my mom scream, hehe"

"Ooooh! Can't believe I'm going to miss _that_!" Beetlejuice shook his arms.

"I'll see you at the dance!" Lydia smiled.

"Count on it, Babes!" With that, he dissappeared and Lydia proceeded to walk downstairs.

Lydia endured her Mother's screaming which, thankfully, didn't last too long. After that, she was driven to the dance. It was far too late and almost impossible to go by bike in the dress she was wearing. When she got there, it was still early and no one had really arrived yet. So, she figured she'd go find out what her best friend was up to.

She entered the school and found out that the dance was taking place in the gym. Lydia opened the double-doors to see the hugely decorated gym. It was very pink and red but Lydia still thought it looked great. She glanced around and saw Beetlejuice setting things up on the buffet table.

"Hi, Beetlej- I mean, Mr. Beetleman, hehe…" The goth greeted.

Beetlejuice turned around and dropped some nasty orange slop on the floor because he wasn't paying attention, "Hey, Lyds!"

Lydia looked down at the table and kind of looked a little scared. Beetlejuice saw her and scratched his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm…" She went around to the other side of the table, "This food…isn't by any chance…" Lydia looked up at him, "from the Neitherworld, is it?"

"Weeell…." He began.

"It _is_ from the Living World, right?" Lydia hoped.

Beetlejuice ran a hand through his hair, "Not _exactly_…ehehehe"

Her face fell and she let out a horrified sigh. Beetlejuice then waved both his hands in front of her face, "Don't worry, though! All this stuff is perfectly harmless, I swear! I mean, it's not like it's going to eat you or anything. Haha, that'd be ironic…" He giggled at that.

Lydia put both hands on her hips, "Are you suuuuure….?"

"Positive! I mean, c'mon, am I ever wrong?" He smirked.

Lydia covered her face with a hand, "Please don't say that…."

"Lyyyyyds! Have more faith in me! Besides, I haven't even put out the main dish! Its being difficult but its going to be really GROSS—uh….good! hehe" Beetlejuice stood tall, feeling proud.

Lydia covered her mouth as she laughed, "I'm sure it's going to be really freaky! Can't wait! Where exactly are you cooking this stuff?"

He pointed to the far end of the gym, at a door. Lydia's eyes shrunk, "You're cooking food in the Girl's locker room?"

"Whaaaat? There was no kitchen in this place! What do you want from me?" He pouted.

"Yeah, but…The _Girl's _locker room?" Lydia looked at him strangely.

Beetlejuice put a finger to his chin, "Hey, there's actually a lot of room in that place!"

Lydia shook her head, "Hahaha, Beetlejuice!"

It wasn't long before people started showing up. Lydia saw a bunch of kids and she was glad Claire hadn't shown up yet. A feeling of nervouness washed over her as she tried to animate how the scene would play out in her head. She was a little worried but tried not to let it bother her. Bertha and Prudence walked up to her.

"Oh! Lydia!" Prudence exclaimed.

"We were worried about you!" Bertha added, "We didn't think you were gonna come"

Lydia sighed and looked to the side, "You didn't believe me either, huh?"

"No…" Prudence shook her head, "It's just, you left so suddenly…"

Lydia scratched her head and laughed nervously.

"So, umm, where's your date?" Bertha asked her.

Lydia froze, "Umm…my date…"

Just then, Beetlejuice rushed over to the scene, surprising everyone in the group and they jumped slightly. He put his arms around Bertha and Prudence, "Hey, Hi, How ya doing? What're ya doing just standing around here? Check out the food table! You're bound to find something ya like!"

"But we were…" Bertha began but Beetlejuice started pushing the two away.

"Go on, go on!" He insisted and they listened but not before telling Lydia that they'd talk to her later.

Lydia wiped sweat from her forehead and let out a sigh in relief.

Beetlejuice elbowed her, "That takes care of them for now! Haha!"

"Thanks, BJ…but I can't hide it forever" She said.

"Says who?" He asked.

Lydia raised her hands, "All I'm saying is that they're going to find out sometime tonight. Everyone. They'll find out what Claire's saying is true. No one'd ever wanna go out with me"

"But, Babes!..." Beetlejuice said looking at her with a frown.

"I'll see you later on, tonight okay?" Lydia told him, waving as she walked off.

He watched her go and put a hand to his head. His eyes narrowed a bit, "Boy, she's really down in the dumps…" Beetlejuice changed into a dumpster for a second and then back to normal. "I mean, hey, it's not like I wouldn't go out with her…Ah, forget it! I'm sure she'll perk up by the end of the night." It was then that he noticed Claire walking in the door and a smirk came to his face, "Maybe I can't help her in the _dating_ department…But I can sure help her in the Claire department, hehe! She'll learn what happens when she messes with _my_ Babes!"

Claire had on a form fitting, pink dress and red shoes and had a flower in her hair. She smiled in a snobby way and kept her head up, "Ahaha, It's perfectly acceptable to be fashionably late…Especially when you're me!"

She was accompanied by atleast three other guys. Beetlejuice made a gagging motion at her but luckily she didn't see. He saw Lydia on the dance floor, constantly ducking behind people, trying not to be seen.

She sighed, "I can't believe I'm being a coward like this. I mean, what's the worst she can do?" Lydia stood up straight and went to the center of the floor. She flattened out her dress and stood there, waiting to be found.

Claire looked around the room, frowning as she looked for her victim. When she caught sight of Lydia's hair, a smirk spread across her face and she stopped walking, "Like, wait here for a moment, Boys. I'll be, like, right back. Ahaha"

Lydia saw Claire coming and she prepared for the worst. She closed her eyes and thought of Beetlejuice and oddly enough, that filled her with confidence somewhat. He wouldn't take any crap from her and she knew she shouldn't either. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Hello Lyyyydia!" Claire gave a cheesy smile.

"Hello Claire…." Lydia sighed.

"Aww, what's wrong, Lydia? Did your date not show uuup?" Claire laughed and then glanced down at her outfit, "Then again, he probably, like, saw the dress of yours and ran for the hills. Sorry, Deetz, but you, like, missed Halloween by a few months…" She began to laugh and others joined in soon.

"Are you done yet?" Lydia put her hands on her hips, "Is that all you came over here to do?"

Claire laughed, "Pretty much! Hahaha"

"I don't get it, Claire. I never did anything to you so why do you always do this?" Lydia asked with a glare on her face.

Claire was still smiling and put a finger to her chin, "No reason really! You're, just, like, not in the group. I mean, I guess I can't blame you! Not many can be as cool as…me!"

Lydia shook with anger. She almost didn't hear Beetlejuice shout from behind her, "Hey, Lyds! Duck!"

Lydia blinked a few times with a "Huh?" but did as told anyways. A huge spray of punch covered Claire and whole pieces of fruit fell off of her.

"Sorry!" Beetlejuice screamed, "Not! Hahahahaha!"

Lydia knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't help but giigle. She tried to cover her mouth with a hand as she stood back up.

"Like, Eeeeeewwwww! Like, what the heck is this stuff! It's so, like, totally ewwwwwww! Uck!" Claire yelled holding her wet blonde hair.

"That's what I call a real Fruit Punch!" Beetlejuice couldn't help but laugh and others began laughing too.

Lydia turned to Beetlejuice, "Beetlej-..Mr. Beetleman! That wasn't right!" She then turned to everyone, "Don't you see how senseless this is? You laugh at me, we laugh at her. It's all so superficial. Wouldn't be just a lot easier to just get along with everyone?" She turned to Claire to say something but she just got punch thrown in her face and she began coughing and tried wiping it off.

"Ugh! Come off it, Lydia! You're just upset because I got, like, three hottie Valentines and you couldn't even get, like, one! You are, like, such a total loser!"

Steam came out of Beetlejuice's ears as he snapped his fingers and turned into a black and white cobra, showing up before Claire. She threw her hair back and then looked downward at him. Her eyes shrunk in fear, "Aaaaaah! Snaaaaake!"

He rose to her face and stuck out his snake-like tongue, "Actually, I'm a Cobra….And I like to eat…little girls…with blonde hair! Hahahahaha!"

Claire freaked out and her hair stood on end as she ran away and into the Girl's locker room. Beetlejuice changed back into Mr. Beetleman and stayed by the buffet table humming a tune like he was perfectly innocent. A few moments later, a loud shriek was heard coming from the Girl's locker room. Lydia glared back at Beetlejuice.

"Hey, Babes, you can't blame me for _that _one…" Beetlejuice held his hands up.

Lydia motioned for him to follow her and he did as told as they ran towards the Girl's locker room. Everyone was confused but tried getting back to the party. When the two reached the door, they stopped.

Beetlejuice narrowed his eyes and looked the other way, "I _bet _she found the main course!"

Lydia looked back at him, "What?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing, hehehe" He laughed.

Lydia began to push the door open slowly, "Claire?" She opened the door fully to find her collapsed on the floor. Lydia gasped. They both walked inside and closed the door. Lydia walked up to her.

"Hey, she's unconcious!" Beetlejuice laughed and a black permanent marker appeared in his hand, "Let's draw on her face…"

Lydia turned her head a little to face him, "No, Beetlejuice…"

Beetlejuice let out a large sigh and leaned on the wall, folding his arms, "I don't get it, Lyds…"

Lydia faced him and blinked, "Hmm?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You wanted to get back at her, didn't you?"

"No, not really…" She looked down at Claire, "I just wanted her to stop picking on me and the other kids for no reason! But I guess that's never going to happen..." Lydia turned to her ghostly friend once more, "Two wrongs don't make a right"

"But it sure is fun!" Beetlejuice laughed.

"Maybe so" The goth giggled, "But getting back at her won't make her stop"

"But she BUGS me!" He turned into a large bug and then back to normal, "And what bugs me even moooore is you hang on her every word!"

All of a sudden Lydia was raised into the air, hanging off big cinderblock-like lettering that said 'Claire's word'

"Aaah!" She struggled to hang on, "Beetlejuice! What're you talking about?" Lydia then slipped and began to fall but Beetlejuice transformed into a trampoline and caught her.

"I meeeeeeean…you believe her when she tells you things. Like, Come on, Lyds, do you really believe you could never get someone to go out with you?" He changed back to how he was before.

Lydia was a bit shocked at her best friend, she never heard Beetlejuice talk quite so seriously before. He was actually showing that he cared about someone other than himself. He hated Claire because of how she made her upset? She was almost speechless.

"Well, I don't know, I guess.." Lydia kicked the ground a little.

"Pfft…" He laughed, throwing his hands and then jumped to her side and put an arm around her, "I know so, Babes!"

Lydia smiled a gave a small laugh, "You know, Beej, you're actually being kind of sweet!"

"Yuck! And I can't stand it!" He began jumping up and down, "It's this stupid Holiday! I can't wait till it's over!" Lydia couldn't help but hug him as she burst into a giggle fest, "Then again…" A heavenly expression came to his face.

He couldn't help it. Despite his usual nature, Lydia just made him feel like being nice sometimes. He just wanted her to be happy. Beetlejuice didn't know what he was feeling and if he did, he couldn't find the right word to name it. Lydia was his best friend, his really only friend. He could never live his afterlife without her. She was the only person who was ever so kind to him and made him feel this way. How was it that he hated everything romantic and mushy and yet sometimes he couldn't help but act that way around Lydia? Could it have been…that he was actually…in love?

They separated and Beetlejuice began doing a lot of thinking. More think than he'd ever done in one sitting, looked at Lydia. She felt his eyes and looked back at him.

"Lydia…?"

Lydia smirked, "Whaaat?"

"Do you…" He began but then looked at her and lost all nerve.

"Yes?" She blinked at him, a bit confused.

He crouched down, glancing at the unconcious girl on the ground, "What do you think happened to her?" His laugh sounded fake.

"Oh." Lydia crouched down as well, "I don't know…Why do you think she fainted?"

He stood up and put a hand to his chin, "Hey, maybe she looked in the mirror, hehehehe!"

Lydia giggled as she stood up, "Highly doubtable, Beetlejuice…"

"Hmm…" He shifted his weight to the side, "Maybe she saw…." He looked up, "…A HUGE CASSEROLE!"

"What…?" Lydia's eyes widened and she looked in the direction he was looking.

They grabbed a hold of eachother and screamed. After a second or two, they ran out of the Girl's locker room.

"RUN AWAY!" Beetlejuice screamed, "GIANT DEMON CASSEROLE!"

Everyone looked at him confused until a huge, maggot looking thing full of food parts burst out of the locker room door. It almost reach the ceiling of the gym. Everyone ran screaming out of the gym doors.

"Way to keep everyone calm, Beetlejuice…" Lydia commented.

Beetlejuice threw his arms up, "What? I panicked!"

They heard the casserole roar which was weird considering it was indeed a casserole. Beetlejuice hid behind Lydia.

"Beetlejuice? What did you _put_ in that thing!" Lydia stared up at the monstrosity that was claiming to be food.

"Nothing!" He counted the items on his fingers, "I just put in normal ingredients, milk, vegetables, salt, pepper, growth startch…"

Lydia's eyes shrunk and she stared at Beetlejuice in horror, "_Growth _startch?"

Beetlejuice stepped back a pace and pointed up at the casserole, "Hey! How was I supposed to know _THAT_ going to happen!"

Lydia slapped her forehead, "B….J….!"

He folded his arms, "Pointing blame's not gonna help anything, Babes…"

The goth took a deep breath, "Okay, then…How do you propose we stop…that thing?"

"First…I'd say…MOVE!" Beetlejuice pulled Lydia out of the way of one of the casserole's attacks.

She screamed and covered her head, "Aaah! I'm never going to eat casserole again, I swear!"

Beetlejuice looked up at it, "Maybe we should eat it…"

Lydia looked at him strangely.

He shrugged with a goofy smile, "Hey, it'd get rid of it!"

That thing is _alive_! Are you crazy?" Lydia yelled over the loud noise of the casserole.

"No! I'm BJ but keep talking to me, Babes!" Beetlejuice yelled back.

She got closer to him so that he could hear her. She looked back and forth from him to the casserole. He put his ear to her and she began talking to him, "Can you distract that thing?"

"Whatcha thinking, Lyds?" He asked.

"I'm going to get that box from inside the locker room! Maybe there's a way to reverse the effect! But I need you to distract that casserole so that I can get to it" Lydia explained.

He made an 'O.K' symbol with his fingers, "You got it, Babes!" He dissappeared and reappeared in front of the casserole, "Hey you!" The thing tried attacking him. He dodged and he pointed up t it, "Don't you dare attack me! I maaaaaaaaaaade you! Wanna fight?" Beetlejuice turned into a boxer and began punching the casserole. It didn't really affect anything and he kept trying till he got tired. He began breathing heavily and gasping for air. He slumped over and raised a hand, "Had …enough… yet?"

Lydia stopped in the middle of running when she saw her best friend tiring himself out, "Beetlejuice! Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine! Just take your time!" He changed back to normal and said. Just then, the huge casserole picked him up with it's disgusting body appendage, "Aaah! Lyds! Hurry up! Hurry up! This thing's going to eat me….AND WHY IS THAT SO IRONIC?"

"Just hold on, Beej! I'll be right back!" She ran into the Girl's locker room.

Lydia ran inside the locker room, frantically looking for where he'd put all the stuff he'd used. She wasn't thinking straight because was so worried about what was going to happen to her best friend if she didn't do something. She'd never forgive herself if something did happen to him. Why did she have to go to this stupid dance anyways?

Lydia looked all over and then she finally found the supplies under a bench and smiled, "There!"

She looked at all the different items, "Growth startch…growth startch…Aha!" She pulled out a big blue box, "Warning: Never mix in any kind of food especially not salad or not casserole." Lydia looked up and rolled her eyes wondering why Beetlejuice never thinks to read the warning labels. She looked back down at the box and read on, "To reverse the effects of this startch, you must add water…Water? But didn't he…Oh, that's right! He used milk!"

"LY-DI-AAAAAA!" She heard from outside the door.

She jumped, "Ah! I'm coming, BJ! Hold on!"

"That's easy for you to say! You're not about to be digested!" Beetlejuice cried.

This was just making her more nervous but she couldn't say he didn't have a right to be a bit upset.

"A water gun from the pool accessories should work!" Lydia thought quickly and ran over to a crate. She rummaged through it and found a large water gun. She ran over to a sink and filled the tank with water before adding some of the startch to mix inside it. Lydia closed the tank and pumped it once and nodded, "Okay! I'm coming, Beetlejuice!"

She ran out of the locker room.

Beetlejuice was struggling to get away from the casserole menace. He tried kicking it but it wasn't very effective. He almost gave up but that's when he heard his best friend.

His head perked up, "Lyds!"

"Beetlejuice! How are you?" She asked with concern.

He relaxed, and gave a small smile, "Oh, you know, just hanging around…"

Lydia could tell how weak he was from his voice and expression. This worried her even more. She glared at the casserole monster, "Hey! You! Evil, casserole monster thing!"

The blob of casserole turned to her direction. She pumped the gun and then began to spray it with the mixture. Luckily enough for her, it actually began to shrink. She was relieved. Soon, the monster dropped Beetlejuice and he hit the floor with a loud THUD. Lydia's eyes widened and she ran over to him.

"Beetlejuice! Are you okay?" She sat down next to him and helped him sit up, "Say something!"

He shook his head to regain his composure and raised a finger, "I hate casseroles!" With that he fell back down.

Lydia shrugged, "Well, it was something…" She proceeded to help him up again. She put her arm around him and tried helping him stand. He was a little shaky at first but finally managed to.

Beetlejuice pushed a hand through his hair and opened his eyes, expecting to be looking up at the huge monster. He blinked, "Whoa! Where'd it go?"

Lydia giggled as she pointed at a small piece of slop on the floor, growling as if it were a baby kitten.

"That little thing?" Beetlejuice was in shock as he crouched down and pointed at it. Just then it latched onto his finger and he jumped back, "Aaah! Get offa me!" He shook it around and around until it finally got off…and hit Lydia in the face. He bit his lower lip, "Oops…."

Lydia had a smile on her face though, as she flicked some of it off her face. Beetlejuice laughed a little and wiped more off her face with his thumb. She gave a beautiful open mouthed smile and then instantly hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay, Beej!" He blinked for a second but then hugged back, holding her tighter than usual as if afraid of ever letting her go. He did though.

"Beetlejuice…" Lydia began but then people started filing back into the Gym.

"I-is it gone…?" Prudence came up to them.

Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and then Prudence and shrugged, "Is what gone, Prudence?"

Beetlejuice jumped in front of her, "Ohhhh! You mean the big, slimy thing! That was merely a prop I brought in! Pretty life like, aint it?"

"Almost _too_ life like!" Bertha came up behind her.

"Yeeeeah…" He wiped his nails of his shirt, "I used to work for Hollywood. Pretty good, huh?"

Lydia covered her mouth and laughed, "I guess you could say …is a man of many talents!"

Beetlejuice smirked, "I don't mock the gifts, I just go with them…"

Lydia laughed again.

Bertha looked at the clock on the wall, "Ooooh! It's getting late but I think there's time for one more dance!" She turned to Prudence, "C'mon, let's go see if we can get some of those guys Claire brought to dance with us!"

"Oh, but, I don't know…Waah!" Before she knew it, the young girl was dragged away.

The music started up again and it was a slow song. Indeed, the last one for the night. All the stress that tonight had brought was relieved and Lydia could finally relax. She walked over to the buffet table with Beetlejuice.

"It was pretty crazy tonight!" Lydia laughed, glancing at all the people dancing, "Hey Beetlejuice?"

"Yeah?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled, "Wanna be my Valentine…?"

"Anything for you, Babes…" was his answer.

"Really?" Lydia seemed a bit shocked but ecstatic.

Beetlejuice wasn't sure what he was doing or what Lydia would think but he pulled her closer to him. Lydia was a little surprised but she gladly relaxed into him and slid her hands onto his shoulders and before you knew it, they were dancing. Lydia didn't care what anyone around her thought. She didn't care if it was seen as weird that she was dancing with a man with an age far above her own. As they danced together, she could feel herself getting lost in his eyes, oblivious to much else around them. She kept saying in her mind 'I know he's the one for me' She had finally realized that she was in love with Beetlejuice. A man who hated romance, who hated this holiday, did everything in his power to make it a special one for her. So, he messed up a few times. She knew he meant well and that's all that mattered.

It appeared Claire had finally awoken because she came out of the Girl's locker room. She was covered in milky slime and food droppings and she couldn't stand to be herself right now but she entered the gym anyways. She was all alone now. She had no guys or fancy groups to accompany her. She really was just a pretty face. Without that, she was really nothing. She noticed her victim, Lydia dancing with Beetlejuice. She laughed as she walked up closer.

"Like, Oh my gawd! Lydia Deetz is, like, dancing with the caterer! Hahaha! She couldn't find anyone so she had to be desperate like that? Like, noooo way!"

Beetlejuice frowned and looked at Lydia. She frowned also but it slowly changed into a smirk. Beetlejuice's eyes widened and then he narrowed them with an evil smile crossing his face. "PUT A SOCK IN IT, WHINEY!" The ghost snapped his fingers and a bunch of smelly socks fell from the sky and buried her. He gave his classic laugh and Lydia joined him.

Claire found her way out. Now, not only did she look horrible, she smelled horrible, too! She jumped up and down a few times, "Oh! I hate all of you! You're…you're all JEALOUS!" With that, Claire ran out.

Beetlejuice held up an arm, "I'll have you know that was my _cleeean _laundry!"

Lydia laughed hard and hugged him tight, "Haha! Beetlejuice!"

Time passed and the song was just ending. Many people had left beforehand but not Beetlejuice and Lydia. She laid her head on his shoulder as they still continued. Secretly, in a whisper, she chanted; "Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice!"

It was dark in the Neitherworld when they arrived. It was still very pink and red but it wasn't bothering Beetlejuice much anymore. The two walked and talked and after some time, they went to her door that led to the Living World.

"It is getting pretty late. But I want you to know I had an amazing time, BJ!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Night, Babes!" He said with a wave.

She waved as well, "Night!" Lydia looked down at the ground as Beetlejuice began to walk off, "Beetlejuice!" She called out, instantly raising her head.

He instantly turned around to see Lydia running at him. He barely had time to come up with a response when she covered his mouth with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. He supported her with his arms tightly around her because of the height difference. He was shocked but not at all opposed to it. He finally knew what to call that feeling inside him. It was love. He was in love with Lydia Deetz and it appeared to him she felt the same.

She separated from him and he set her on the ground and they just looked at eachother. He reacted but Lydia wasn't sure if she fully understood what was going on between them.

"You understand, right?" She asked.

Beetlejuice gave a goofy smile, "'Course, Babes. Now I can die happy!" He fell back onto the ground with a flower in both of his hands. He then jumped up and tossed the flower aside, "But I'm already dead, hahaha!"

Lydia giggled, "I love you, BJ!"

"What does _this_ tell you?" He spun his head around wildly as he screamed. Lydia blinked at him with another pretty smile, "Love ya, too, Babes!"

After that moment, she finally left the Neitherworld and back into the Living World and Beetlejuice uttered the words he'd thought he'd never say in his whole afterlife, "I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY!"

And he hoped that in the future, every single day would give him this feeling because you know what they say: It's never too late to fall in love. Even if you are a dead guy…

I think this is my Beetlejuice masterpiece thus far. XD OMG! It's so long! I really wasn't expecting it to be so long but I was sooo inspired and had so many ideas. Also, I tried putting a little more romance in this one. I hope I did a good job! Please review/ comment! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope your's is as special as theirs x3


End file.
